


Different Tastes

by Heart_Aflame



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Behavior, Drabble, Food, Non-Graphic Violence, mild violence against a rat, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Aflame/pseuds/Heart_Aflame
Summary: Food tastes different for Veth now then it did while a goblin. It takes some getting used to.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Different Tastes

Veth doesn’t remember how food used to taste to her, before she was a goblin, but when she was a goblin everything tasted… stronger. Everything tasted stronger and everything tasted good. 

She could eat raw meat. She knew she didn’t used to do that, but it was hard to be picky sometimes when captured and stuck with goblins. When you had nothing else. 

Veth found, with her body back, she liked sweets a lot more than she did as Nott. They taste good, and she understands Jester’s eagerness towards pastries. She used to love pastries, but as Nott they weren’t as good as meat. 

Veth is more than happy to eat as many pastries as she is able to, chocolate cupcakes and donuts and other sorts of chocolate pastry types are her favorite. 

Raw meat makes Veth sick now, and the first time she does it is on the ship when Yasha gives her a rat. It’s hard to bite a piece off, the fur makes her gag, and as soon as the blood hits her tongue she has to spit everything out. Rat is gross, at least raw, and she spends an hour after that puking over the side of the boat. 

Yasha seems upset, but she doesn’t comment, just rubbing her back until she’s okay again. It’s nice. A bit later she comes back with a properly cooked rat, and that’s alright. Rat isn’t her favorite meat anymore. 

Meat tastes less strong, spices on foods taste less spicy, pastries have a taste she can actually discern, and when she decides to sip from her flask it’s overwhelming in flavor in a bad way. 

Veth prefers a nice wine, to whatever Pumat had put into that enchanted flask. 

Food tastes different for Veth, but she still sort of likes the same foods as she did before, it’s just a bit more complicated now. Less extreme and more normal, and she kind of likes getting less weird looks about her eating. 

Except with pastries, she eats a lot of those now with Jester, and the weird looks go to that now instead of the rats. 


End file.
